


Burns

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Burns, Gen, Self-Harm, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 8





	

When it first happened it was just an accident. Haru loved cooking and the pure enjoyment he got from making food and the occasional burn happened from time to time. But soon Haru found that when times were hard and he didn’t want to deal with them, he got comfort in the sting of pain.

Flipping the stove on he watched the fire dance around for a while before lifting his arm over the flames; low enough to feel the heat, but high enough to where it didn’t ruin skin cells.

Taking his time, Haru lowered his arm and watched as skin blistered all along his forearm. When it became too much he pulled away and dunked his arm in the skin water. It hurt, but he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Whether it was finally burning his skin or from the water cooling him he wasn’t sure.     


End file.
